The Night of Horror
by technickal
Summary: An adaptation I made of an old German Club Nintendo comic, "Super Mario in Die Nacht des Grauens". It's a Super Mario Bros./Legend of Zelda/Kirby crossover, and it's a real treat. I won't spoil anything else, so enjoy! And please leave reviews!
1. Part 1

Our story takes place on a dark and stormy Halloween night in Brooklyn, New York. It is 11:59 and the rain is coming down like a waterfall. The windows are rattling in a huge skyscraper in Brooklyn. Mario and Princess Peach, who live here with many other Nintendo characters, are trying to make the best of this unpleasant night with some relish hamburgers and fries. Mario is gorging on one of the juicy burgers, while Peach daintily sips a milkshake on a bearskin rug. In the middle of their midnight snack, Mario stops eating, closes his eyes, and places his hand on the princess' cheek. She closes her eyes as well and they both lean into each other…

They were seconds from kissing when a giant lightning bolt and a boom of fire strikes the building. Peach drops her milkshake and wraps her arms around Mario. It is pitch black, with only their faces barely visible. They start to sweat, not from warmth, but from panic.

"Don't worry, Princess-a Peach. It's just a power outage. We just have to go down to the basement," Mario reassures.

"But I'm so scared! Ever since I was a little girl, I've been terribly frightened of the basement!" Peach replies.

"Then I'll-a go. I was an electrician before I-a was a plumber, you know!" Mario insists as he lit a candle.

"Be careful! I've heard of monsters lurking down there. Don't be long!"

"I'll-a be back in two minutes tops. You can just rest in front of the fireplace, Princess. Just-a try to save some of the burgers for me!" Mario promises. He slowly creeps down the stairs…

"What is the Princess talking about? I don't see any monsters! Except for that Scaredy Rat! Ahahaha!" he chuckles to himself as the rat scurries up the wall.

"Aha! This-a should be the room with the fuse box." He inspects an old, wooden door.

"Hiii!" Mario suddenly turns around to find a pink puffball with rosy cheeks accompanied by a young lad in a green tunic.

"Oh, hi-a Link! Hi-a Kirby!" Mario greets. "Are you here to investigate the power outage, too?"

Link nods. Suddenly they hear strange whispering in the room next to the fuse box room, which is marked with a noticeable blue W. It sounds unnatural and otherworldly. Link and Kirby tremble.

"Wario lives there! What is he up to now?" Mario wonders.

Mario motions for Link and Kirby to come with them, but they shove him in, obviously too scared to go themselves.

"And you-a call yourself the wielder of the Triforce of Courage, Link…" Mario grumbles to himself, but what he sees soon catches his eyes and almost makes his heart stop. It's a monster party!

The gang's all here. Jason, Chuckie, Leatherface, and many other mummies, zombies, and skeletons are having a meeting. At the table sits Wario and a goat-like demon named Abigor.

"Hearrrr myyy wordssssss, Warioooooo. I haveeeee a favorrrrrr forrrr youuuu. Asss youuuu knowwwww, it'ssss Halloweennnnnnnnnn nightttttt. Asss middlemannnnnnnnnn offf theeee Underwhereeeeeeeeeee, I'veeee gotttt myyy eyeeee onnn thisssss littlllllle skyscraperrrrrrrrrrr offf yoursssss. Myyy monsterssssssss needdddd a newwww homeeeee. Youuuu, asss theeee caretakerrrrrrrrrr offf thisssss hotellllll, havvvve theeee keysssss necessaryyyyyyyyyy tooo opennnnn alllll theeee roomsssss! Sooo…emptyyyyyy themmmmm! Youuuu comicccccc Nintendooooooooo characterssssssssss arrre a thornnnnnn innn myyy eyeeee! Let'sssss kickkkkk themmmmm outttt andddd makkkke wayyyy forrrr theeee creaturessssssss offf theeee Underwhereeeeeeeeeee!" Abigor explained.

"Wa-ha-ha-ha! Not-a bad, Abigor! A diabolical plan! But what's-a in it for me? You know the deal-I scratch your back-you scratch mine!"

"Wellllll, isss ittt truuuue thattttt you'vvvvve hadddd yourrrrr heartttttt setttt onnn Princessssssssss Peachhhhhh?"

"I couldddddd manipulattttttttte herrr brainnnnnn. Thennnnn she'ddddd onlyyyyy likkkke youuuu, andddd thisssss bumpkinnnnnnnn Marioooooo wouldddddd beee historyyyyyyyy tooo herrrr. Justtttt imaginnnnnnne hissss faceeeee whennnnn Peachhhhhh finallyyyyyyyy dumpssssss himmmm! Whattttt dooo youuuu thinkkkkkk offf myyy littlllllle plannnnn, Warioooooo?"

Wario's eyes flash…  
>He imagines Peach lovingly embracing Wario while he literally kicks Mairo to the curb. He laughs menacingly…<p>

"Plusssss, she'sssss a princessssssssss. She'sssss undoubtedlyyyyyyyyyyyyy wealthyyyyyyyyy."

Wario's greed knows no boundaries. The thought of Peach drives him to madness... "GIMME! GIMME!" he begs.

Wario, without hesitation, scribbles his name on the Underwhere middleman's contract. The fate of the apartment dwellers appears to be sealed…

Abigor laughs maniacally.

"Yessss, YESSSS! Youuuu areeee makinggggggg sureeeee youuuu signnnnn ittt clearlyyyyyyyy andddd cleanlyyyyyyyy. I ammm impressedddddddddd!"

"These are the keys to my apartment. Hope you and your demonic buddies have a good time. Wa-ha-ha-ha!"

"I ammm eagerrrrrr tooo distributtttttttte the keys."

Mario, Link, and Kirby can't believe it. The already crazed Wario has made a deal with a demon. What has he gotten himself into. "I-a th-think there's a luh-luh-lot c-co-coming f-for us!" Mario said, paralyzed with tear.

The chaos has just started. Werewolves, skeletons, mummies, zombies, and the rest of the undead are ready to take their keys to their apartments. Their diabolical enthusiasm knows no bounds…

The peaceful inhabitants of the Nintendo Skyscraper surely don't want to know of the hell that is about to befall all of them. The only eyewitnesses anre Mario, Link, and Kirby…

Link was in a panic. He had battled countless demons before, but this one felt like a nightmare to him.

Mario felt the same. "Peach is-a up there! If the monsters get to her, she'll-a…she'll-a…"

He was interrupted by Kirby. "Over here! This crate has a name written on it. Too bad I can't read…"

"Hmm…'Van Helsing'." Mario read. "Wait a moment, isn't-a that the guy who killed Count Dracula?"

Exactly! Completely by accident, Kirby has discovered the legacy of the legendary vampire hunter. Our three friends are about to open the box...

It's filled with armor! Mario gets a fedora and a cape, while Kirby gets a leather jacket, and Link gets some chain mail marked with a skull.

At the bottom are three vials of serum. Mario and Link are uneasy about drinking them, but Kirby pops it right into his mouth.

"Wait-a, Kirby! Don't drink that! It might be dangerous!"

Suddenly, Kirby's eyes grow yellow and raging, and he grows devilish, blood-stained fangs in his normally toothless mouth. Mario and Link do the same, getting green skin and bloodshot eyes. A fiery sword magically appears in Link's hand, and a bullwhip in Mario's. The normally amicable friends turn into a gang of aggressive ghost hunters! One look into their vicious eyes betrays over a thousand words. They are prepared for the worst. Make way for the heroes of the century!

Meanwhile, Donkey and Diddy Kong are watching a horror movie in their apartment, which was invaded by Chuckie. He and his monsters demand for the Kongs to leave their apartment. Diddy clings to his uncle as their movie seemingly comes true…

All of a sudden, some guys rush into the room! It was Mario, Link, and Kirby!

Mario is unstoppable. The thought of Princess Peach's safety makes him a fearless fighter!

Kirby hasn't ever felt so much anger in himself! Whether it be zombies, ghouls, or chainsaw-wielding monsters, he is not afraid anymore!

And Link? He is definitely not afraid. The already-courageous hero is just _waiting_ to stab all the monsters from the Underwhere with his fiery blade. With this weapon, he feels stronger than ever before.

Mario starts by lashing at a blue-skinned zombie with his whip, while another, more feminine monster watches in horror. Kirby starts to do what he does best-inhale all of his enemies! His main opponent is none other than Jason Voorhees! Link does a spin attack on a bunch of monsters surrounding him, and then slashes at a mummy resembling the Gibdos he's fought in the past. Then Mario angrily stomps on a small devil creature, and hits a strange figure in a fedora with his whip! After Kirby flies around hitting some goblins, he uses his Fire copy ability to burn down Pinhead!

The fight is short-lived. The monsters have no way to counter the combined power of our three friends. They start to return from whence they came. Even Abigor is nowhere to be seen…

"_Fantastico!_ We-a got rid of all of the Underwhere creatures out of the apartment! Wahoo!" Mario exclaimed.

"Ook ook! Good job, pals! Diddy and I could have beaten them up in half that time...but that wasn't so bad, for amateurs! It was fun watching you!" DK replied.

As they shed their armor and the serums wore off, Link asked Mario if he was sure they should put Van Helsing's equipment away, since Abigor and his monsters might return.

"True, but-a for now, we should hide these in a dark corner where no one can-a ever find them. They'd-a be dangerous in the wrong hands." Mario insisted.

Kirby yawned. "I sure am tired after all that hero stuff. Whaddya say we split up and hit the hay?"

Link nodded, and Mario said through yawns, "I sure-a need a power nap too. Plus, Princess-a Peach must be worried sick. I need to check on her!"

So the three went their separate ways as Mario gave them their reclaimed room keys. The lights in the hotel were back on, now that the demonic presence was cleared.

Mario opened the door, expecting to find Peach having nightmares about what happened to him. Instead, she still sat in her armchair with her back toward Mario.

"Princess-a Peach? Princess? Princess?"

"Why-a aren't you saying anything? Did you-a fall asleep reading?"

When there was no reply, Mario slowly turned her head around, to reveal a white, cracked face and hollow eyeholes. Peach had been turned into a zombie!


	2. Part 2

Where we last off, Mario and his friends parted ways after driving out the evil demon Abigor and his monsters invading the Nintendo Skyscraper. Everyone thought all's well that ends well…

until Mario returned to his apartment to find his beloved Princess Peach turned into a zombie! It seems that Abigor did NOT try to make her smitten with Wario (who is long gone by now) as promised but rather cursed her into one of the walking dead!

Mario quickly rushes to Kirby and Link's room and knocks loudly. They have since woken up from their nap and are watching horror movies on TV (since that's the only thing that's on.)

"I'll get it!" says Kirby. But as soon as he is about to open the door, Mario gives up knocking and opens the door himself. This squashes the poor little puffball flat. "Owie!" he squealed.

Ignoring Kirby, Mario announces, "I-a have some very important news!"

Link responds by grabbing an air pump to reinflate his pancake-shaped friend.

"What's up?" Kirby asked after becoming three-dimensional again.

"So when I–a went back to Peach's and my apartment, you'll never-a guess what I found. Princess-a…Peach…has-a been turned into…"

Mario's friends brace themselves for the what he'll say.

"A ZOMBIE!"

Link and Kirby fall to the ground.

"But…how?" Kirby asks as Mario helped them up.

"Well…remember-a Wario's part of the deal? That Peach would-a fall in love with him and not me? Well…I think he lived up to his part of the bargain…at least sort of. He didn't-a brainwash her to leave me for him, he-a erased all her memories of me, and then cursed her to be a zombie!"

But when Mario and his friends return to Mario's apartment, Peach is gone! All that's left was…

"A golden die?" Mario says, confused. "She was in here just a little while ago!"

Mario picks it up curiously.

"Somehow I-a get the feeling I've-a seen this thing before. Check it out, the die can be opened and rearranged. I wonder what happens if I rearrange it THIS way…"

As Mario rearranged the cube, everyone begins to feel dizzy and nauseous. So Mario stops.

"Glad that's-a over!" Mario says.

"Strange…nothing has changed…" Kirby says quizzically.

"Let's look around," Mario suggests.

"Search all rooms!" Kirby adds.

The trio split up. Kirby runs into the bathroom, Mario the kitchen, and Link the living room.

"Oh, a bathroom! I wanted to wash my flippers anyway…" Kirby thought.

Suddenly, the toilet vaccumes Kirby in, not unlike Kirby himself.

"I'M BEING SUCKED IN! HEEEEEEEEELP!"

Mario checks the fridge. It then does the same to Mario.

"LET-A ME GO!"

Link checks the living room couch when he suffers the same fate to the TV.

"AARRRGHHHH!"

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO US?" Mario and Kirby scream, as they and Link get swallowed by a void.

Mario lands straight on his head.

"That-a hurt hard!" He rubs his head and looks around as Link and Kirby got up. "Where…where are we?"

It looks like some sort of crypt. There were graves everywhere! Like in a horror movie!

"We're-a alone, scared! I'm-a afraid we're in…the Underwhere!" Mario says worriedly.

"Look t-t-t-there! Near that grave there's a bony hand! It's holding a book! C'mon, grab it!" Kirby pointed out.

Mario retrieves it and opened it. "Hm…it-a seems this is a magic book. It-a may come in handy!"

Mario flips through the pages and chants a spell to test it out. "_Dienstmädchen verwandeln!_"

Mario and friends are zapped by a flash of light, and they were wearing wigs and maid outfits!

"What the heck?" Mario exclaims. "This is-a the wrong spell! I'll-a try this one instead. _Sesam öffne dich!_"

A gate hatch opens with a _creek_.

"The door!" Kirby says. "It opened!"

Mario, Link and Kirby walk through. The only sounds they hear are water dripping.

"Mama mia!" Mario sighed. "This isn't-a much better than the graveyard."

"I can barely walk in these high heels!" Kirby complained. "I want to go back to Dream Land!"

"This is Dream Land…" a demonic voice said. "Or should I say…Nightmare Land!"

"WHOA!" Mario said, almost losing his balance.

The voice belonged to one of Abigor's minions, accompanied by Chucky. "Who are you?" Chucky demanded. "And what brings you to the Elm Street Tunnel?"

"We're-a…we're Abigor's maids! We're-a ready to make Abigor's room squeaky clean again!" Mario said hesitatingly.

"Then go right here. After you!" Abigor's minion said, surprisingly politely. As soon as they opened the door, he kicked them in. "Welcome to Abigor's temple, Infernum!"

They were in a circular arena with a star marking on it. There was crowds of monsters watching. They heard a familiar voice…

"Greetingsssssssss! Whyyyy, ifff, ittt isn'ttttt Marioooooo, Linkkkkk, andddd Kirbyyyyyy, notoriousssssssss mugsssss offf theeee videoooooo gameeeee sceneeeeeee! Welcomeeeeeeee tooo theeee Underwhereeeeeeeeeee! I ammm Abigorrrrrrr! Snoopinggggggggg asss usuallllll forrrr Peachhhhhh, I seeeee, Marioooooo? Greatttttt plan, but your mission ends here! Commmme onnn, guysssss, getttt himmmm!"

They were ambused by a horde of monsters. They shoved Mario and friends around like a bunch of people cutting in line at the fair.

"Mario!" Kirby shouted. "The spellbook! Read from the spellbook!"

"Okay! Follow-a me! We-a have to stay together!"

The trio shuffled themselves through the crowd and finally found a small space in the crowd that wasn't occupied with monsters.

Mario quickly flipped through the spellbook. "_Dingelchenzauber, Schubberfluch, Fellfroschmutation..._Ah! The _D__üster-Helden-Horror _spell! That's it!"

No sooner said than done! Shortly after Mario utters the magic formula, our three friends transform into the _**Hellish Triumvirate! **_

Mario becomes a wizard with green skin, a nosering, and a giant sledgehammer. Link becomes a wolf with a thirst for blood. And Kirby gains cobalt armor with a belt and a chain.

Although the monsters still put up a fight, bombarding them with tanks, missiles, and bones, the Hellish Triumvirate will never give up!

"Party…

Mario pounds his hammer into a slimy red monster, and Kirby swings zombies, feral hogs, and werewolves around with his chain! Link bites the lights out of hundreds of demons.

in the Underwhere!"

The monsters were left in the dust while Mario and co. rejoiced.

"Abigor! They kicked our butts! I'm scared of them…"

"Alright, let's get outta here! But mark my words, I'll be back!"

They all left in a skull-shaped puff of smoke.

The three friends stood at the now-empty arena. There was a door right in front of them.

Mario went up to the door and motioned for Link and Kirby to follow.

They shook their heads. "Mario, I think you should do it," Kirby said. "She's yours. Go get her!"

With that, Mario burst open the door while Link and Kirby watched.

"Princess-a Peach, your savior is-a here!" The room was empty except for a green wall and a luxorious, pink bed. On it sat Peach, still a zombie.

"At last! Princess-a Peach! I've saved you!"

"Your mother scrubs toilets in the Underwhere…" Peach said in a monotone voice.

"What are you-a saying, dear? You-a must be possessed! But…but…"

"My-a love for you is stronger than this curse!"

And with that, Mario kisses ker. Kirby blushes and covered his eyes, while Link stands paralyzed in shock from Mario kissing a zombie.

Mario opens his eyes.

"It…it-a didn't work…" Mario says sadly. He goes back to the group with Peach in his arms. She is silent and unresponsive.

"I'm so sorry about your girlfriend, Mario. She really loved you, you know," Kirby reassures Mario.

Link nods sincerely.

"W-who's-a going to rule the Mushroom Kingdom without her? She doesn't-a have any direct relatives…" Mario asks.

"We'll think about that later…but right now, let's be happy we're together. Think about it…Abigor could've beaten us up!" Kirby replies.

"U-Understood."

Mario, Link and Kirby come in for a group hug. The war against the Underwhere is over…

Then, Peach's pale face fades, and she opens her eyes, still in Mario's arms.

"Mario…"

The three gasp with astonishment, especially Mario! Peach smiles hugely.

"Mario, my savior! Hold me tight and never desert me again!"

Mario returns the smile.

"I-a promise! Nothing can-a separate us again!" Mario vows.

He carries her back to where Link and Kirby were.

"Who are those guys?" Peach points curiously to Link and Kirby.

"Princess-a Peach, allow me to introduce you to-a Kirby from Dream Land, and-a Link from Hyrule!"

Peach shakes hands with them both.

"All that we-a need now is a way to get home!" Mario explained.

"Yeah, you're right," Peach says. "What IS this place anyway?"

"Promise you won't freak out?" Kirby says. "We're in Infernum, a temple in the Underwhere."

"The Underwhere?" Peach puts her glove over her mouth. "You mean the place where video game characters go when they…get a Game Over?"

"The one and only."

Mario stops flipping through the spellbook. "Ah, here! I found the spell to get out of here! _Es gibt keinen Ort wie zu Hause!_"

The quartet is zapped, and they fall right on top of a table at some sort of party!

"Hey there! Happy Halloween!" a bearded, masked man says. Mario screams loudly.

"Where the heck are we?" asked Kirby.

They looked around. There was a band on stage, people in costumes from pirates to cavemen to muscular guys, a pig being roasted, performers on stage, people clinking drinks; there was everything. Link and Kirby soon became immersed in the fun.

"Wow! I've seen these kinds of parties on TV, but never in person! They say they'll rot your brain, but who cares?" Kirby says, enjoying himself. "Mario, over here! You're missing the party!"

Mario sat out with Peach, sneering at the party. "I don't know where we are…but one thing is for sure…it's worse than the Underwhere!" Mario said.


End file.
